


una trilogía en siete partes

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, represión: la saga
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: Los primeros acordes de Venus in furs resuenan en su coche con el tono seco de Lou Reed en lugar de Roger Taylor y Crowley da tal volantazo que casi echa a perder nueve décadas de Bentley en perfectas condiciones— Apocalipsis arriba, Apocalipsis abajo.





	una trilogía en siete partes

_i_

Los primeros acordes de _Venus in furs_ resuenan en su coche con el tono seco de Lou Reed en lugar de Roger Taylor y Crowley da tal volantazo que casi echa a perder nueve décadas de Bentley en perfectas condiciones— Apocalipsis arriba, Apocalipsis abajo.

Al subir, encontró en su guantera los diez pares de gafas de sol habituales, dos discos de folk rock que un niño de once años habría visto de pasada en cualquier tienda de música y veinte años de cintas que acumulan polvo tras lo que pasa por la documentación de su coche: una hoja en blanco que sacar en el milagroso caso de que alguien le detuviera y no, simplemente, se viera obligado a aceptarle como un elemento más del paisaje y fondo urbanita.

Se detiene en seco a unos diez metros escasos de su puerta y con el guardabarros intacto, donde una anciana le grita y golpea el capó con su bastón. Crowley sisea enseñando los dientes y aprieta el claxon con fuerza, a pesar de que la abuela ya no le está mirando. Se empuja las gafas de sol, medio caídas, contra el puente de la nariz mientras Lou le dice _I am tired, I am weary,_ y Crowley también podría dormir mil años más, pero en lugar de eso respira hondo e ignora ese trasfondo incómodo y no del todo _correcto_ que rodea su coche.

 

_ii_

Su primera misión como agentes libres es saquear la cocina del Ritz y beber hasta que tienen que cerrar ellos el salón. Azirafel se agacha para decir “después de usted” cuando van a salir, todo mejillas encendidas y sílabas arrastradas, y Crowley le agarra de la cintura para que no se dé de bruces contra el pavimento. “Ah, gracias,” le responde distraído y le ancla las manos en los hombros, lo que hace que ambos se balanceen en un equilibrio precario a la entrada del restaurante. Si Crowley fuera un demonio decente y no uno que se encuentra en ese espacio extraño entre la suspensión y la excedencia, tendría un amplio rango de pecados entre los que escoger justo en ese momento. Sin embargo, la competencia de Crowley radica sobre todo en su capacidad de gestión a gran escala, y poco en saber reaccionar de la manera que corresponde cuando corresponde. Algo que tuvo que aprender por las malas, hacerlo por las buenas habría sido competencia desleal.

—Por amor de —no les queda amor por ninguno de los dos lados, así que empuja a Azirafel hacia la calle sin quitarle una mano de la espalda y no acaba la frase—. Un pie detrás del otro, ángel.

Crowley tiende a no seguir sus propios consejos —para ser sincero, no suele dejarlos caer pensando en que vayan a dar buen resultado— y esta no es una excepción. Se engancha a Azirafel como se enganchó en su momento al árbol del conocimiento: como si le fuera la vida en ello y estuviera a punto de hacer una estupidez.

 

_iii_

En el principio, Dios creó los cielos y la tierra. Por aquel entonces no existía el Tiempo y Dios tampoco creó los cielos y la tierra, no si somos estrictos. Como todas las historias que acaban en los medios de comunicación de masas, un recorte por aquí, otro por allá, y lo que perdura es una versión descafeinada, reduccionista, y fuente eterna de conflicto entre culturas con respecto al proceso de la Cosmogonía.

En el Principio, Dios (Ella, Ser Superior, Supervisora Suprema) creó los cielos y la tierra, tanto como este planeta es una ínfima parte de todas las dimensiones derivadas de la Creación. Crawly debería saberlo, estuvo involucrado en la coordinación de unas cuantas.

El día anterior, recibió una carta de traslado y un cuerpo adaptado a las condiciones meteorológicas de algo llamado Proyecto Génesis. El cuerpo traía una nota que indicaba que cualquier desperfecto sería sancionado con entre quince y setenta y cinco años de tortura, en función de las dimensiones finales que tomase la reciente creación del Tiempo y el nivel del daño recibido.

El Edén floreció a su alrededor y Crawly, diligente, eligió una rama frondosa en el único árbol que no estaba permitido tocar, y allí esperó pacientemente a que la naturaleza (o lo que pasaba por ella en esos primeros días) siguiera su curso. Era la primera vez que hacía trabajo de campo desde su Caída (la primera vez que cualquiera de ellos hacía trabajo de campo, en realidad) y las reglas no estaban del todo claras, pero si hay algo que Crawly sabía de Allí Abajo es que un cartel enorme de _no tocar_ era una señal clara para empezar a prenderle fuego a cosas, y desde luego tenía las suficientes habilidades como para trasladar este conocimiento a nuevos contextos.

En el principio, Dios creó los cielos y la tierra, y el resto, como dirán, es historia.

 

_iv_

Aunque no existe un acuerdo oficial sobre los pecados capitales, ambas partes tienden a contarlo como un éxito. Si bien es cierto que tanto Crowley como Azirafel habían frecuentado Cartago en época de Cipriano, ambos habían huído años antes de la plaga del 249 y desde luego antes de que la palabra _vicio_ siquiera se nombrase en sus escritos. Por supuesto, si le preguntasen a Crowley, diría que una lista de reglas férreas y absurdas sólo puede venir de una parte.

Esta es una conversación que comienzan en 1667, con una primera edición de _Paraíso Perdido_ que Crowley había intentado por todos los medios que no llegase a manos de Azirafel.

—No pensé que fuera a ser de tu gusto.  
—Ya sabes lo que dicen, hay que conocer a tu enemigo.

Crowley se había reclinado en lo que pasaba por un sofá en el piso de Azirafel. “¿Cuánto más me tienes que conocer? Te he invitado a cenar”, apoyando ambas manos sobre los muslos. Con el salón aún en penumbras, Azirafel había puesto los ojos en blanco, prestando mucha más atención a ese libro que a Crowley, y si eso era algo que hacía que la terquedad bullera un poco más fuerte dentro de él, quién estaba contando. “Y además, ¿no estaría eso en la lista de _cosas prohibidas_ que tenéis…? Ya sabes.” Dijo _cosas prohibidas_ bajando el tono de voz, alargando las eses entre los dientes. Azirafel se había estremecido. Crowley era una criatura de sangre fría, le gustaba todo lo que causara escalofríos.

—Vas a tener que especificar, querido.

De haber sido ese tipo de demonio, habría seguido con la mirada la manera en la que Azirafel se erguía en el sitio y se humedecía los labios despacio. Crowley había sido partidario y partícipe de los pecados menores: su lealtad recaía en vicios irascibles, en la pereza y la soberbia y la tristeza. No se podía vivir lo que habían vivido en este estúpido planeta desequilibrado sin caer de lleno en algunas de sus carencias. Crowley miró al frente y se retiró las gafas del rostro.

—Rebelión, desobediencia, ya sabes, todo el pack —acabó la frase entredientes.  
—Ciertamente no puedes esperar que se penalice simplemente el hablar de… Ah.

Crowley alzó las cejas, y Azirafel detuvo la frase a la mitad y se aclaró la garganta. “Tiene un mérito artístico, eso es todo” y Crowley se había arremangado la camisa y había dicho “sabes que vamos a quedarnos a Milton, ¿no?” y no habían vuelto a retomar el tema hasta finales del XIX, tras una siesta de cien años (Crowley) y mucho tiempo para confraternizar con el dandismo (Azirafel).

 

_v_

De noche y frente al Ritz, los humanos pasarán junto a ellos sin notar que hay dos figuras que se tambalean de más y hablan casi a gritos de cosas que no tienen sentido.

En uno de los pasos, la punta de la nariz de Azirafel roza su cuello, casi su nuca, encogido y riéndose. El cuerpo de Crowley trastabilla como hacen los cuerpos, sorprendido por el contacto y por la quemazón repentina. Se suelta de Azirafel sólo para recolocarse el cuello del abrigo, y mientras éste le rodea la cintura con un brazo. Lo hace con el deje casual de alguien que repite ese gesto a menudo, que gravita hacia ello porque no hay otro remedio. Jamás han sido casuales de esa manera, pero nadie está mirando ahora y ambos están ebrios de algo que es— Crowley quiere acercarse y susurrárselo al oído, quiere decir _la soberbia es un pecado_ como si no tuviera una cosa que le duele por dentro —que se le antoja algo humana y visceral— y le recuerda que Azirafel ha bajado al Infierno y ha salido airoso. Viejas costumbres y todo eso.

—Te acerco a casa —dice en su lugar, y Azirafel arruga la nariz.

Crowley se recuerda todos los días que habría Caído una y otra vez en los seis mil años siguientes a la Creación. Desde aquel día en el que empieza el Tiempo y la Causalidad y Crowley piensa _ah, joder._

—No puedes conducir —agita un dedo frente al rostro de Crowley y apoya la espalda contra la puerta del Bentley. Él, por su parte, ladea la cabeza e intenta controlar esta sonrisa diminuta, vergonzosa, que le sale de vez en cuando, cuando piensa una vez más, _ah, joder._  
—Lo dice quién —se inclina a abrir la puerta pero Azirafel se mueve para tapar la manilla.

Igual que Azirafel se mueve cómodo en esa cosa que podría ser afecto, Crowley se desliza en un paso al frente y de lleno en su espacio personal. “Ángel,” le advierte, y de nuevo Azirafel sostiene la barbilla alta— Sí, orgulloso. Aguantan la mirada durante unos segundos, mandíbula tensa y labios apretados, hasta que el rostro de Azirafel se rompe primero (siempre, siempre), y Crowley le sigue (siempre, siempre). Se ríe como si no tuviera ningún peso dentro y cómo debe ser eso, debe ser especial. Se sigue riendo cuando Crowley agacha la cabeza y le besa en los labios, apoyando ambas manos sobre el techo del Bentley. Lo usa para sostenerse y para empujarse lejos después, un roce corto y ya está, en medio de una sonrisa amplia y radiante de Azirafel. Con un paso atrás, chasquea la lengua y esconde las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Azirafel, por su parte, se aclara la garganta, se apoya un puño brevemente sobre los labios.

Permanecen en silencio, aún incapaces de mantener el equilibrio como dos seres parcialmente humanos corrientes, durante unos minutos.

—Preferiría no ir a casa —dice Azirafel finalmente, está mirando a Crowley y Crowley está mirando un punto indeterminado a su espalda—. No es que no aprecie la… hospitalidad de Adam, pero hay algo allí que no parece del todo—  
—Correcto —acaba él, asiente muy despacio, balanceándose de un pie a otro aún con las manos en los bolsillos.  
—Sí.

 

_vi_

Crowley aún se está quitando escombros de la iglesia derruida cuando Azirafel le invita a entrar en la librería con la promesa de un whiskey. “Dime que las sirenas se escuchan menos ahí dentro”, a lo que Azirafel le había respondido con una expresión cautelosa y tendiéndole un vaso achatado. Es la primera vez que Crowley visita la tienda, un sitio polvoriento y desordenado, diseñado para hacer sentir incómodo a cualquiera que pone un pie dentro.

—Es de mala educación llevar el sombrero dentro.

Crowley da un trago largo. “No quisiera ofender.” No se quita el sombrero.

Azirafel ignora la respuesta y abre la bolsa de libros sobre una mesa ya de por sí abarrotada. Hay una explosión lejana y las paredes tiemblan, levantando algo de polvo. Muy despacio, sin que sus zapatos levanten un ápice de ruido, Crowley recorre la librería. Se detiene en una de las láminas enmarcadas en la pared, una de tantas. “Ey, estuve en esta inauguración,” se había estado recuperando de una siesta demasiado larga y había entrado de lleno en una época obsesiva. Ese año había conseguido tres esculturas para su casa en Londres pero el Ángel Caído no había sido una de ellas.

Azirafel se asoma por encima de su hombro y Crowley se gira demasiado rápido, casi golpeándole con el sombrero.

—Ah —dice, descuelga la lámina de la pared—, ¿Madrid?  
—París —contesta.

La expresión de Azirafel parece decaer, como si hubiera cometido un acto terrible de traición. Por primera vez en décadas, Crowley quiere pisotear ese resquicio de rencor que aún aflora de vez en cuando y decir _no te preocupes, ángel, sigue siendo tu ciudad._ No es el momento de hacerlo, es el momento de decir “me sorprende que tengas un dibujo de mi jefe en tu casa” y las mejillas de Azirafel se encienden, “¿no había sido rechazada por el Vaticano?”

—Ya sabes cómo son, cambian de opinión como de túnica. Y sabes que tengo debilidad por Milton.  
—Ya sé —responde sin prestar demasiada atención.

Agacha la cabeza para colocarse junto a la lámina, la serpiente arrastra a Lucifer en el boceto y Crowley sonríe y dice “¿qué tal salgo?”

Azirafel cuelga la lámina de nuevo en su lugar.

—En serio, Crowley.  
—Eres tú el que tienes un monumento a la Rebelión en casa.

Azirafel se vuelve a mirarle, se lleva el vaso a los labios despacio. Tiene un deje tembloroso en las manos, un rastro, seguramente, del resto de sucesos de la noche. “Ni siquiera bromees con eso.” Se lo dice contenido, y ahí está de nuevo ese pequeño brote de rencor, esa cosa de la que no hablan.

Una vez cada mil años, Crowley echa de menos lo que tuvo una vez. No ocurre a menudo, y sus recuerdos no son lo que se dice fiables. No tiene ningún interés en volver, pero eso no evita que la herida se reabra, que le consuma en carne viva, que piense en todas esas cosas que se perdonan en este limbo extraño en el que viven. _La consternación más grande, la soberbia más funesta y el odio más obstinado._ Si no hay otra prueba fehaciente de que Crowley tenía que Caer, que sea este odio sin adulterar, este momento de rabia absoluta que blande ahora en su defensa.

Azirafel sacude la cabeza y después le dedica una sonrisa radiante y cansada.

—Tienes que ponerme al día, hace cien años que no te veo.

Y todas las defensas de Crowley están por los suelos.

 

_vii_

Crowley conduce en silencio. O sería más correcto decir que el Bentley avanza por las calles de Londres, y Crowley apoya las manos en el volante. Con un nivel ligeramente más aceptable de sobriedad, entran en el coche y Azirafel encuentra entusiasmado su disco de _Don Giovanni._ “Literalmente tardamos cinco minutos, ángel.”

Da igual, porque ya está sacando el disco y poniendo Mozart. Crowley respira hondo y el Bentley acelera. “No hay necesidad de ese drama,” Azirafel continúa rebuscando entre sus discos.

El Bentley sigue oliendo a nuevo. Crowley ha cuidado de ese coche más que de cualquier otra cosa en su vida. No ha habido manchas en la tapicería, no ha habido un solo rallazo en la pintura, ninguna persona non grata lo ha atacado con su agresivo caminar por la calzada. Es incapaz de reconocer la diferencia entre su coche antiguo y esta nueva versión, igual pero diferente. Se pregunta si para Azirafel es igual, si cada vez que pone un pie en su librería piensa en todos esos libros ardiendo y se siente como si algo estuviera doliendo por dentro.

Aparca con un derrape que hace que Azirafel deje caer tres discos sobre su regazo.

—Hogar, dulce hogar.

El motor se apaga, el coche deja de ronronear. Con la música de fondo, Crowley se gira hacia Azirafel, que parece dubitativo en el asiento del acompañante. Su mirada pasa del portal de Crowley a él mismo, despacio y con una sonrisa tensa. “Vas a hacerme sentir culpable,” se le escapa. No es que no lo sea. Después de todo, va en la oferta de trabajo. Se rasca la nuca y nota la piel cuarteada ahí, reseca y fría.

—¿Culpable por qué? —Azirafel aleja el rostro de la ventana confuso, se inclina unos centímetros hacia él— Estás alojándome.

Crowley se encoge de hombros; es un golpe seco, casi espástico. Y después las facciones de Azirafel se suavizan de una manera que odia con fervor, porque— Porque dice, “oh”, y luego sonríe con tanta confianza que abruma, “oh, _Crowley_ ”, como si fuera idiota, pero un idiota que se merece toda esa atención.

—Bueno, no hace falta que lo menciones.

Deja una mano en el volante y resopla. Azirafel le apoya una mano en la nuca, justo donde estaba tocando antes; ese trozo de piel fría y cuarteada. El contacto no quema, pero duele de esa forma apagada en la que duele algo sagrado. Lo que queda cuando se dan la mano, lo que pasa cuando Azirafel le pone la mano en la nuca; el beso lento, inevitable, después. Cuando va a separarse, Crowley le agarra de las solapas de la chaqueta. No acaba de besarle, pero tiembla y duele a unos milímetros de su rostro, y debe tenerlo todo escrito en la cara porque la expresión de Azirafel es tan franca que hace que cierre los ojos, incluso si no puede verlo a través de las gafas. De todos los pecados, este es claramente el peor, esta cosa que lleva dentro desde hace seis mil años, que Azirafel lleva con tanta naturalidad.

Azirafel le agarra de ambas manos para aflojar el agarre en su chaqueta. Carraspea y Crowley abre los ojos.

—Cuidado, se arruga más de lo que parece.

Y Crowley aprieta los labios y después chasquea la lengua. “Lo que tú digas, ángel,” se baja del Bentley. Rodea el coche a paso rápido y sujeta la puerta abierta al otro lado. Azirafel le mira con las cejas enarcadas antes de salir del coche y Crowley sacude la cabeza, “ah, cállate”.


End file.
